


Chocolate Dreams

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex is eating chocolates on his birthday





	Chocolate Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

~*~*~*~

"Mmmmm." The look of ecstasy on Alex's face said it all as slowly he lifted 

another Chocolate Dream to his lips, delicately nibbling at the edge of the 

confection.

 

"Are you going to share those? Fox asked as he watched his greedy lover swallow 

another chocolate. Alex glanced over at his lover with a grin.

 

"Nope."

 

"Greedy little brat." Fox grumbled good-naturedly.

 

Alex's grin widened. "Yup." He popped another chocolate into his mouth, smearing 

a little over his lower lip as he chewed, smacking his lips loudly for extra 

effect.

 

"Well, you know what happens to brats don't you?" Fox said, his own smile 

turning a trifle evil. Alex's eyes widened a fraction.

 

"But it's my birthday." 

 

"All the more reason then, isn't there."

 

"But Fox..." Sitting up from his prone position on the rug, Alex began to 

shuffle backwards on his butt, keeping Fox in view the whole time.

 

"Don't you dare." He cried out as his lover advanced on him, preparing to 

pounce. "I'll tell Walter."

 

"Tell Walter what?" A voice said behind them as the man in question entered the 

living room. Taking his overcoat off, he hung it on the peg near the front door 

and turned to face his lovers.

 

"Walter, you're home." With a look of pure delight on his chocolate smeared 

face, Alex jumped up and sprang towards Walter, landing straight into the bigger 

man's arms. A lesser man would have been knocked on his ass with a parcel of 

wiggling rat in his arms, but Walter being no ordinary man not only managed to 

catch Alex, but swing him up into his arms while placing a resounding kiss on 

the younger man's lips.

 

"Hmmm, you taste of chocolate little rodent." Walter remarked as he set Alex 

down onto his feet once more.

 

"He's been pigging out on these." Fox said as he stepped forward to place his 

own sedate kiss on the taller man's mouth. "Honestly Walter, it's a wonder he 

isn't as sick as a dog."

 

"Cast iron stomach." Alex replied proudly, patting his flat belly. "And you're 

just jealous because it's my birthday and not yours."

 

Walter chuckled as he shook his head at the sight of the silver and gold 

wrappers scattered on the rug in front of the fireplace. It looked like Alex had 

been having a real chocolate feast all right.

 

"I'm not jealous, I'm amazed." Fox replied with a laugh. "How is it you can eat 

all that chocolate and not end up weighing a ton?"

 

"Clean living and plenty of exercise." Alex replied. "And speaking of 

exercise..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as his lovers as he reached 

out to stroke the front of Walter's dress pants. "How about the three of us go 

upstairs for our calisthenics?"

 

Walter laughed as he rolled his eyes. Were all rats as oversexed as this one?

 

"Actually I was just about to get some exercise of a different sort." Fox said 

with a grin, his gaze going to straight to a now nervous looking rat. Alex 

visibly gulped as he took a step back, his hands going straight behind him to 

cover his butt.

 

"Is that right Fox?" Walter asked innocently. "Now what kind of exercise are we 

talking about here exactly?"

 

"Well." Fox replied. "I thought that I would start with a few butt warm ups 

first." Fox answered drily, thoroughly enjoying the look on Alex's face as he 

took yet another step backwards. This conversation had taken a decidedly 

uncomfortable turn now.

 

"Sounds good to me." Walter replied, a mischievous grin lifting the corners of 

his mouth. "Who gets to go first?"

 

"Wait a minute." Alex yelped. "What did I do to deserve a spanking anyway?"

 

"Well let's see." Fox began ticking off his fingers. "Number one, for being 

greedy with those chocolates. Number two, not sharing. Number three, for making 

a mess with the wrappers..."

 

"Hang on, it's not fair counting those two reasons separately." Alex protested. 

"Being greedy and not sharing are the same thing. Isn't it Walter?" He asked, 

turning to a higher authority.

 

"Well, it's a tough call." Walter mused as he stroked his chin with his fingers. 

"Let's see...I'm afraid that I'm going to have to go with Fox on this one."

 

"Thanks Walter," Fox replied, looking pleased. Alex threw them both a dirty look 

which they both cheerfully ignored.

 

"Now where was I?" Fox murmured lost in thought, then brightening up, he snapped 

his fingers. "That's right, and numbers four through to twenty...because you 

have an extremely spankable butt."

 

"That's not a reason." Alex grumped, glaring at them both. "Besides, you can't 

spank me on my birthday."

 

"Why not?" Both Walter and Fox chimed in.

 

"Because...because...oh because you just can't, that's why." Alex replied 

desperate now. Oh damn, why hadn't he shared his treats. If he had, he might not 

be in this predicament now.

 

"I don't know if we should spank him Fox, after all, it is his birthday." Walter 

said suddenly, giving Alex a glimmer of hope. And then it was quickly dashed by 

his next words.

 

"But then again, we never got to give him his special birthday spanking before I 

left this morning, did we?" 

 

"You're right Walter." Fox answered, looking suitably shocked. "How completely 

neglectful of us."

 

"Shameful." Walter agreed.

 

"Unforgivable." Fox added.

 

"The Rodent Rescue Society would never forgive us." Walter replied seriously. 

"After all, it's clearly stated in their rules that all ex triple agent rat must 

be given equal amounts of affection, nourishment, acceptance and discipline 

every day."

 

"It does...?" Alex stammered uncertainly. Things were beginning to look very bad 

for his bottom now.

 

"And must be kept away from things that are considered bad for their health and 

well-being." Fox added. "Such as, cigarette smoke, Siberian forests, scheming 

females and palm pilots."

 

"That's true." Walter replied nodding solemnly. "And the most important thing of 

all. They are not to be fed too much chocolate, otherwise they could get sick."

 

"Or fat."Fox put in.

 

"Or both." Walter finished. They both turned their gaze on a now pouting rat. 

 

"Come on Alex, you know it's for your own good." Walter said, holding his hand 

out to his little rat. With quivering lip and enormous brimming eyes, Alex took 

it. After all, being the good rat that he was,he knew where all the escapes 

routes were. It was just unfortunate that he could not reach any of them just at 

that moment.

 

Sulkily he allowed his lovers to lead him upstairs where he was stripped and 

with great care, laid across Walter's broad sturdy legs.

 

Alex yelped as the hard hand connected with his not so hard bottom. Fox watched 

as Walter smacked the frantically wiggling butt until it was painted a nice even 

rose colour. Then after a couple more finishing touches were added to his 

thighs, Alex was lifted up and thoroughly cuddled until his sobs subsided into 

sniffles.

 

"Well, now that we have finished out warm up exercises..." Walter said as he 

reached down to gently pat Alex's hot butt.

 

"We can continue with something a little more strenuous." Fox finished, leaning 

over to kiss Alex's lips.

 

And needless to say, they did.

 

The End


End file.
